dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Feature Funnies Vol 1 12
Other Characters: * Bob Hoyt * Bill Webb * Zeke * Tony * The Hawks (rival team) * Sherrif * unnamed toddler Locations: * Hoyt's home town | StoryTitle4 = Big Top | Synopsis4 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer4_1 = Ed Wheelan | Penciler4_1 = Ed Wheelan | Inker4_1 = Ed Wheelan | Appearing4 = | StoryTitle5 = Jane Arden // Lena Pry | Synopsis5 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer5_1 = Monte Barrett | Penciler5_1 = Russell E. Ross | Inker5_1 = Russell E. Ross | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Jane Arden (across top halves of pages) * Lena Pry (across bottom halves of pages | StoryTitle6 = The Clock Strikes: "Charitable Charley" | Synopsis6 = After robbing a charity bazaar, Charitable Charley sets a trap for The Clock in a waterfront warehouse. The Clock arrives early, scopes out the warehouse, then confronts, tricks, and defeats Charley, using tear gas, beats a confession out of him, then goes to Charley's hideout, talks his way inside by mimicking Charley's voice, beats up two henchmen, and uses their phone to call in Captain Kane. | Writer6_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler6_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker6_1 = George E. Brenner | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Kane Antagonists: * Charitable Charley ** Chuck ** other hench Locations: * ** Clock's base ** 110 Colt Street, Charlie's hideout ** Pier 23 *** sugar warehouse Items: * tear-gas boutonierre | StoryTitle7 = Ned Brant | Synopsis7 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer7_1 = Bob Zuppke | Penciler7_1 = R.W. Depew | Inker7_1 = R.W. Depew | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Ned Brant | StoryTitle8 = Dixie Dugan | Synopsis8 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer8_1 = J.P. McEvoy | Penciler8_1 = J.H. Striebel | Inker8_1 = J.H. Striebel | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Dixie Dugan | StoryTitle9 = Gallant Knight: "The Rescue of Inez" | Synopsis9 = (reprints from the British comic Wags) | Writer9_1 = Vernon Henkel | Penciler9_1 = Vernon Henkel | Inker9_1 = Vernon Henkel | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Sir Neville, the Gallant Knight Supporting Characters: * Inez Antagonists: * Sir Giles of Renak ** his knights and archers Other Characters: * The Duke, Inez' father ** his knights and soldiers Locations: * ** Castle Renak Era: * Early 9th Century, Reign of Charlemagne | StoryTitle10 = Archie O'Toole: "What a Drag!" | Synopsis10 = Gil O. Teen sends a female impersonator to entrap Archie in his feminine wiles, but Sneezheim saves the day with a timely and gigantic sneeze. | Writer10_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler10_1 = Will Eisner | Inker10_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sneezheim Antagonists: * Gil O. Teen * Spider Locations: * Pyromania | StoryTitle11 = Slim & Tubby: "Episode 12" | Synopsis11 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer11_1 = John J. Welch | Penciler11_1 = John J. Welch | Inker11_1 = John J. Welch | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Slim * Tubby | StoryTitle12 = Hawks of the Seas: "The Freeing of the Slaves" | Synopsis12 = (reprints from the British comic Wags) | Writer12_1 = Will Eisner | Penciler12_1 = Will Eisner | Inker12_1 = Will Eisner | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * The Hawk ** his crew Antagonists: * Merrystone ** his soldiers Other Characters: * Carlos' fiancee * several dozen African slaves Locations: * Inagua Bay Vehicles: * Hawk's pirate ship * confiscated slave ship | StoryTitle13 = The Bungle Family: "Patents Pending" | Synopsis13 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer13_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Penciler13_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Inker13_1 = H.J. Tuthill | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Bungle Family | StoryTitle14 = Joe Palooka | Synopsis14 = (newspaper strip reprints) | Writer14_1 = Ham Fisher | Penciler14_1 = Ham Fisher | Inker14_1 = Ham Fisher | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Joe Palooka | Notes = * Inside front cover is an advertisement for "Candy", featuring Joe Palooka, Lala & Vincent Palooza, Jane Arden, and Mickey Finn. It's not for any particular brand of candy. * Archie O'Toole: Gil O. Teen's hench-villain, "Spider", used to be a female impersonator, but is trying to forget about that part of his life. * The Clock claims to rarely carry a gun, but he says this in the process of duping a villain. ** At the end of the story, he does have a gun. ** Although he typically steals the loot from the crimes that he solves, and gives it to charities, this time The Clock returns all of it, because it was stolen from a charity. ** His real identity is not named in this story. * After this issue, Hawks Of The Seas jumps to another publisher, and is next seen that same month, in Jumbo Comics #1, Sep 1938, published by . * Jane Arden and Lena Pry run across the tops (Jane), and bottoms (Lena), of each page. * Also appearing in this issue of Feature Funnies were: ** Exciting Adventures: "Walter Hinton", by Terry Gilkison ** Flossie, by Al Zere ("Toddy" and "Flossie" share their pages, much like "Jane Arden" and "Lena Pry".) ** Off The Record, by Ed Reed ** "Pirates Ahoy" (text story), by Charles B. Driscoll ** Screen Snapshots: "Katherine Hepburn", by Bernard Baily ** Strange As It Seems: "Bamboo", by John Hix ** Strange As It Seems: "Hawaiian Wild West", by John Hix ** Strange As It Seems: "The Great Pyramid", by John Hix ** They're Still Talking: "Boy Who Beat Paavo Nurni's Two-Mile Mark", by Monte Barrett and Russell E. Ross ** They're Still Talking: "Greatest Golf Performance in History", by Monte Barrett and Russell E. Ross ** Toddy, by George Marcoux ("Toddy" and "Flossie" share their pages, much like "Jane Arden" and "Lena Pry".) | Trivia = * George Brenner signs his Clip Chance story as "Scott Sheridan". * Will Eisner signs his Archie O'Toole story as "Bud Thomas", and his Hawks of the Sea story as "Willis Rensie". | Recommended = | Links = * Feature Funnies #12 entire issue }}